


Поверь, никто не умирает, грезя

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он обрёк Тимоти на девять коротких жизней, девять быстрых смертей и забвение под одиноким могильным камнем, к которому никто никогда не придёт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поверь, никто не умирает, грезя

**Author's Note:**

> От мультсериала одолжена общая концепция и дизайны персонажей. Все остальное - чистые домыслы по мотивам трейлера под воздействием изменяющих сознание веществ.

Жил-был один мальчик. Он был хорошим и послушным, из тех, кому Санта-Клаус на Рождество приносит подарки, а не уголёк. Он был немного одиноким, но почти этого не замечал. У мальчика была хорошая фантазия. А ещё он был хорошо воспитан.

Однажды этот мальчик остался дома один. Была зима. Снежные хлопья валили с неба, покрывая всё вокруг сугробами, будто стирая с листа рисунок. У него была чашка какао с зефирками, альбом и набор мелков. Он даже не переживал, что родителей так долго нет дома. Он смотрел мультик про кролика и охотника, ему было пять лет, и впереди ждало Рождество.

А потом кто-то позвонил в дверь. Мальчик повернул голову в сторону холла и съёжился: кто мог сейчас к ним звонить? Может быть, мистер Уэйн, друг его отца? Или мисс Кейн, подруга его матери? Но что им могло понадобиться в особняке Дрейков сейчас, когда родителей нет, а снега так много?

Тогда позвонили ещё раз. Мальчик подошёл к двери, беззвучно ступая шерстяными носками по деревянному полу. Он остановился у порога, но ни звуком себя не выдал.

Тогда позвонили снова, и мальчик затаил дыхание. Он ждал и ждал: уйдёт ли незванный гость сам?

Гость не ушёл ― он остался и обратился к мальчику по имени. Мягкий старческий голос вкрадчиво попросил Тимоти принести из кабинета отца привезённую с раскопок безделушку ― чёрное кольцо с кошачьей головой.

Тим сразу понял, о каком кольце идёт речь. Оно завораживало его уже много дней подряд, он засматривался на него каждый раз, когда заглядывал к отцу. По спине Тима пробежал холодок, он сам не знал почему, но очень испугался. Он читал много сказок, и некоторые из них были очень страшными.

Но он был смелым мальчиком, упрямым и очень послушным. Просто слушал он только родителей. Он отказался, и тогда старик попросил принести ему кольцо во второй раз.

Второй раз оказалось гораздо сложнее отказаться. Тим даже поднялся со своего места и будто бы приготовился идти, но всё же ответил отрицательно. Тогда старик ударил по двери рукой и повторил свою просьбу в третий раз, пообещав страшное наказание, если Тим ослушается.

Тим стал ещё послушнее, чем был раньше, но всё же заставил себя отказать старику. Тогда тот запел.

Пение было чарующим, завораживающим. Тим отошёл от двери. Ноги сами повели его в кабинет отца, к той самой витрине, в которой на атласной подушечке хранилось кольцо из чёрного золота. Тонкий обруч венчала кошачья голова, у которой вместо глаз было два изумруда, а во лбу красовался крохотный рубин.

Тим достал кольцо из витрины и примерил его на средний палец, да так и оставил, сжав руку в кулак, чтобы не выронить по пути.

Ноги довели его обратно до двери, а руки сами открыли дверь.

На пороге стоял высокий старик. Волосы у него были всклокочены и завивались кверху, торчали, будто уши у дикой кошки. Глаза у него были зелёные и сверкали, как изумруды в кольце, а кожа была смуглой, как отполированное дерево дуба. Он облизнулся, глядя на Тима, наклонился к нему и протянул руку.

Тим тогда попытался снять кольцо, чтобы отдать его, но ничего не вышло. Оно вдруг стало ему впору, даже теснее. Он не мог его снять, и это пугало почти так же сильно, как неожиданно потемневшее лицо старика.

Старик вскинул руки, тёмно-зелёный его плащ зашелестел, подхваченный налетевшим из ниоткуда ветром, и он закричал страшные слова проклятия, и обрёк Тимоти на девять коротких жизней, девять быстрых смертей и забвение под одиноким могильным камнем, к которому никто никогда не придёт.

А после старик исчез в белой вспышке, оставив после себя только струйку едкого чёрного дыма.

Тим закашлялся и попытался снять кольцо, и снова, и снова, и снова, но тщетно.

Так и начинается эта история. Про чёрного кота, божью коровку и могилу, которой никогда не было.


End file.
